Kiss Of Fire
by SSJ Luisa
Summary: A B+V song fic...it's kinda cheesy and gay again...


Kiss of Fire  
by: SSJ Luisa  
  
  
Tears ran down her cheeks as she lay in bed with glass sliding door to her balcony open letting the soft breeze blow through the silk curtains. The soft wind dried her tears but not the deep ache, longing in her bleeding heart. Her crystal blue eyes stared into the heavens where millions of stars glittered, as the gentle breeze played with the folds of the mid-thigh high of her silk nightgown and the silken locks of her waist length hair.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I am thinking of you  
In my sleepless solitude tonight  
If it's wrong to love you  
Then my heart just won't let me be right  
'Cause I've drowned in you  
And I won't pull through  
Without you by my side   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
She curled her fingers under her pillow and into her hair, as her toes twitched remembering his body next to hers, melding them into one in one hot intense burning fire, as he wrapped her in his warm smooth rock-hard body. She bit her lip and tipped her head back with her eyes closed relishing in the memory of his lips on the smooth gentle feminine contours of her body. Remembering every intimate detail of his body, and drowning in his clean, freshly showered male scent, she ran her fingers down her flat stomach missing his warm presense in her arms and his soft lips upon her body...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I'd give my all  
To have just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life  
To feel your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all  
For your love tonight   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
She touched her lips softly, recalling his first kiss as she smiled. His kiss was soft, timid, gentle, as if to see how she would react to him kissing her, and turned confident when she didn't reject him, and became more demanding and bold. The need for his body to be pressed on her was getting stronger and stronger, as the memories of his feathery kiss flowed into her mind.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Baby, can you feel me  
Imagining I'm looking in your eyes  
I can see you clearly  
Vividly emblazoned in my mind  
And yet you're so far  
Like a distant star  
I'm wishing on tonight   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Bulma hugged her body closer when the wind rushed over her aroused body, as she opened her eyes, seeing her reflection in the ceiling's fan with crystal coloured blades. The image of her ice blue eyes in the blades reminded her of seeing her own soul reflected in her blue irises when she stared deeply into Vegeta's dark melting eyes. His intense gaze flicked over her body, glittering with desire as he took in her body's features, and then his dark look locked with hers as he reached out to slip off the shoulder strap, never taking his eyes off hers. Harsh, brutal, and short-tempered, his usual characteristics were left behind him that night, and he showed her patience, gentleness, kindness, tenderness, caring, qualities she thought never existed in him. The corners of her eyes crinkled with jealousy thinking about the past lovers he had in his powerful arms before her, showering them with same tenderness that she had never seen.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I'd give my all  
To have just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life  
To feel your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
She ran the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip, remembering the salty taste of his smooth skin as the sweat glided over their fusing bodies under the silk sheets. Filled with longing, and depression, Bulma managed to smile as she thought back to him filling the empty cradle of her thighs with his hard strength, which made her grip the silk sheets under her lithe body, reliving him slowly thrusting into her with all the intensity and passion and concentration she had thought went into his training. The very core of his being went into her that night, she had felt it burned onto her lips, burned onto the most sensitive places on her body, and burned into her heart.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I'd give my all  
To have just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life  
To feel your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all  
For your love tonight   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The soft wind was chilling her heated body, but she had left the glass door open for a reason. She didn't leave it open for the cool breeze to let it seduce her into dreamless sleep, but to let a certain saiyan know he was welcome to fill her empty arms, and dare she admit? That she loved him? Echoes of his laughter ringed in her ears, and she frowned. He had to love her too, or was it just dream? Trying to remember what he whispered into her ear when she fell asleep in his arms. "What could you have said?" She softly whispered to herself, her eyebrows knitted in deep thought. She almost had a headache thinking back to that night, straining her ears to listen better. She would give anything to know what he said, what he felt, what he feels...   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I'd give my all  
To have just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life  
To feel your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all  
For your love tonight  
Give my all for your love  
Tonight  
  
  
~Mariah Carey (Butterfly)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
She started to imagine his silhouette behind the curtains, him coming into her bedroom, cradling her in his strong arms, running his fingers through her aqua locks and whispering in her ear what she wanted to hear from him. But that was just some type of fantasy playing like a movie behind her mind. She whimpered, as she gently closed her eyes and slowly went to sleep. She never knew a pair of midnight black eyes were gleaming with amusement, as they watched her breasts rise and fall in time to her breathing in that light blue see-through material she was wearing. He gently shoved blue whisps of hair from her forehead and kissed it. "Another night, my love," he whispered before he flew off.   
  
  
The End  
  
  
  



End file.
